


Question and Answer

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: It was like asking for the death of innocence. They both knew it, but the answer was inevitable... I know... I'm bad at summaries sometimes... Please read and review anyway.
Kudos: 2





	Question and Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no Ruroken. Sorry!

**"Question and Answer"**

I've asked my question, and now wait for your response.

The answer will be no. I can't believe you'd agree to something like this. For me. Really, someone you hardly even know. What right have I to ask this of you?

I know that look. That glance away in the moment when your brain desperately tries to pretend I'm not there, until you realize it is impossible, and you're forced to look at me again. Because you're afraid to answer. You want to say no, but you're scared. I've seen that look before. You're trying to hide the truth, while you look for an excuse.

But I've never met anyone quite like you before, and to my surprise, the wide, startled eyes are speaking honesty.

Yes, they are surprised by my question, but I am wrong about everything else.

You respond.

_"Yes."_

One simple word and you've changed the war.

_Yes. You will marry me..._

_Tomoe..._

I am content, never dreaming that I will spend the next ten years wishing you'd said no...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Um... I just wanted ro write something, really. And my brain doesn't have the stamina for anything complicated right now. I hope you like it (or at least don't hate it TOO much...) Heck... I just hope it made sense to someone but me...  
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review.
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


End file.
